


Gazing At You

by det395



Series: Femslash [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, In Public, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/pseuds/det395
Summary: “You’re gonna kill me,” P whispers, watching Dann look devilish and satisfied throwing the lacy black push up bra over her elbow.A day at the mall.





	Gazing At You

“Would this look good on me?”

 

It’s a rhetorical question, really. A joke to Dann. Something to fluster P while they spend way longer at the crowded mall than she ever wants to.

 

“You’re gonna kill me,” P whispers, watching Dann look devilish and satisfied throwing the lacy black push up bra over her elbow.

 

“Are my boobs too big for bralettes? I kinda dig them.”

 

P’s eyes scan over the rack of flimsy fabric decorated with strategically placed mesh and straps and embroidered flowers like the ones on Dann’s oversized black jean jacket. Her clothes cover up her body but P has an imagination that never fails to overwhelm her.

 

“Do you guys need any help finding things?” P turns her face, pretending to look at the racks against the wall to hide whatever blush might be on her cheeks. Dann knows she gets unavoidable embarrassment at anyone hearing them like this in public and pushes boundaries constantly. 

 

“We’re fine, thanks,” she says, overly sweetly, and grabs a couple of hangers. She’s already walking on to a new section when P pauses to pick up a couple more bralettes, the colourful ones in the top left with entirely see-through fronts. She holds them like her own, glad for something to distract her hands, but they’re all in Dann’s size.

 

She trails Dann, not unlike a puppy, probably. There’s a sale on panties and Dann’s walking around quickly, snatching fabric from every patch of black there is in the messy display. P looks a bit closer, picking up a cute pink one with wishful thinking. Again, Dann’s size. All she’s going to leave the mall with today is the little Topshop bag shoved in her backpack, probably. Dann on the other hand already has multiple, crinkling bags on her arm that she shoves at P whenever she goes to pay. Christmas money, apparently, though P doubts it really covers the designer stores that Dann sighs at like she’s turned on.

 

Dann pauses and holds up some underwear with Pikachu on the ass. She smiles amusedly, puffing out her cheeks.

 

“Finally something for me in this store,” P jokes.

 

“Can I please get you in some real lingerie? Something other than your girl boxers?” Dann whines.

 

“You have.”

 

“Not enough.” Dann grabs at her belt loop but P pulls away, giggling.

 

“I wanna go try these on. Keep your phone on, I need second opinions.” Dann winks but P holds her gaze and keeps trailing a step behind her.

 

“For...uh...seven,” Dann says, looking a bit shocked even at herself. A worker, who quickly shoves her phone in her back pocket, unlocks the dressing room door and smiles before disappearing into the back.

 

Just before she can close the door, P shoves her hand in. Dann drops the handle immediately and looks satisfyingly shocked as she steps back to let P into the dressing room. 

 

“You want me to miss  _ this  _ fashion show?” P whispers.

 

If she wasn’t so enamoured by everything Dann did, she would think it was a new kink. Watching her try on cute sweaters with weirdly long arms and tight jeans from Guess with her thighs bubbling out of rips and numerous crop tops that she couldn’t convince Dann to get because of her stomach. It's frustrating to pretend to be the exuberant best friend complimenting her and trying to convince her that she  _ really  _ liked how Dann looked in absolutely everything. Liked it way too much.

 

“Of course not,” Dann says. P tries not to react at the volume of her voice, too loud to hide such rule breaking. Is this illegal?

 

Dann is always like that. Maybe it’s her slightly younger age or just her humour. She’s amused at embarrassing situations and likes the storytelling of her mistakes, as much as she cringes at herself. She likes the adrenaline of being a little bad, of holding P’s hand walking past a church or making P buy her alcohol when they go to Florida. P should have expected the look she has on her face now that they’re doing something so scandalous and wrong.

 

Dann shrugs off her jacket and pulls up the loose black tee like it’s a show. The tight black jeans low on her hips make skin fall over the edges and it has to be the thing P loves the most despite Dann’s hatred of that extra fat.

 

Dann grabs the bottom of her sports bra and pulls it up to let her boobs fall slightly. P leans back against the door, and watches her intently, smiling cockily. There  _ is _ something fun about the bustle of people from behind the door. Something about having such a hot girl here and almost wanting to brag, but having her just for herself anyway.

 

She hadn’t missed the random men looking back at Dann as they walked past stores and it only makes this all the more satisfying. She is all hers. Soon they will be back at their flat together.

 

Dann has her insecurities, but she also knows the effect she had on P and it’s one of the best things to see her standing confidently, showing off her body and smirking as she slowly untangles bra straps. 

 

She pulls on a black and white bralette with Tommy Hilfiger across the band and P only cringes slightly thinking about the cost. Dann turns, pulling up at the straps and turning to P for a real second opinion. P can only nod.

 

“I think I found the matching underwear too. Is it gross to try on underwear? Whatever, I’m gonna buy this all anyway,” Dann mutters, pushing off her jeans too.

 

“I’m starting to think going into debt is worth it,” P says. She tries to listen for people outside of the door but most of her attention is Dann’s smooth legs suddenly in view and the slight jiggle where her cellulite is when she jumps to pull it off her ankle.

 

Dann pushes off her Calvin Klein underwear and pulls up a thong and P feels a bit shocked to be staring at her so undressed in a place that’s technically public.

 

“Yeah? Good?”

 

“I need a twirl,” P says.

 

“You’re a perv,” Dann mutters but she smiles wider and turns around in the small dressing room. She moves forward then and P can barely react until she’s in her arms, and there’s all this warm skin against her clothes that she’s been holding back from all day. Dann grabs her jaw and strokes her cheeks gently and gives a silent kiss, sucking on P’s lips and leaning against her fully. P puts her hands on her waist, feeling suddenly nervous like she hasn’t in a long time, like it might be way too scandalous to grab her ass here like how she wants to.

 

Dann’s all up in her space though, with the wobbling door solid enough behind her, so she puts her hands down and over the thin band until Dann pulls back.

 

“Control yourself,” Dann teases. 

 

“I can’t, you’re the devil.”

 

Dann practically rips off the clothes and grabs the next bra, the lacy black one that P knows she has many similar ones to. She’s still shocked by how nice it looks on, tight against her chest and all soft looking. Skin spills over the top when she finally latches it and P nods frantically.

 

“You say yes to everything.”

 

“You look good in everything.”

 

P steps forward and holds up the pile she’s holding that she nearly forgot about.

  
“Colour? Do you even know me?”

 

“Please?”

 

P stands close while Dann quickly changes again, throwing everything into a haphazard pile on the floor. P doesn’t think, even when they’re old and married, that she’ll ever get used to seeing Dann’s body.

 

She pulls on the pink bralette and panties and it’s a lovely contrast against her skin, one that P swears makes her blush a little to look down at. The bra is a seamless mesh that’s undoubtedly seethrough and letting her see dark nipples through, as well as the slight colour of metal balls on either side.

 

“You’re so beautiful, you know? In everything,” P says, running her hands up Dann’s side and over the soft fabric, up to her neck, just to see Dann gasp in slightly at the touch. She runs her fingers down right over her nipples and cups underneath. Dann gives her that tight feeling in her gut, the one that feels too much sometimes. She so much wants to run her hands lower but then there’s no hope for finishing, not without getting caught. Not when she wants to make it last.

 

“We gotta head home.” Dann breathes out. “I’m really starting to doubt I can afford all of this though.”

 

“I’ll buy this one for you, promise.”

 

“Sugar mama?” Dann jokes and P gets rid of her smile by leaning in and kissing her hard, breathing in through her nose and digging her fingertips into her sides.

 

“Please, can we go home now?”

 

“Yeah, baby, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [click here if u wanna reblog on tumblr or see a lil note i wrote!](http://det395.tumblr.com/post/181852311307/gazing-at-you)
> 
>  
> 
> hope u all enjoyed!


End file.
